


The Game

by tablrcloth



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Drabble, Duelling, Gen, Realization, Self-Discovery, Self-Reflection, so now what?, tommy gets his discs back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablrcloth/pseuds/tablrcloth
Summary: Tommy finally beats Dream, and he finally has his discs back. But if he has everything he ever wanted, why does he feel so empty?Or, Tommy learns to be free.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 380





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> i am writing about the characters on the smp, not the creators! if any creators featured are uncomfortable i will take it down immediately. comfort is my top priority.
> 
> a short one today, just felt inspired.
> 
> enjoy the read!

By the time the fight is over, it’s raining.

Dark gray clouds swam above their heads, and fat drops of water plop into the rubble and broken stone around them, seeping into the cobble. Tommy can feel his short hair start to mat against his scalp, but he’s not paying attention to that right now.

He’s focusing on the sword in his grip, held straight at Dream’s head. Dream is on the ground, panting, blood dripping down the side of his face. His mask is cracked in two, the smile split and laying by his side. And for once, Tommy thinks that Dream looks defeated. Not even looks; he _is_ defeated.

The duel had begun at Tommy’s house, when he and Tubbo had been discussing, making a plan of defense against Dream; _“Me and you versus Dream,”_ he had said to Tubbo. _“We’ll finally get those discs back, or we’ll die trying.”_ And then there he was; the masked man, in all his glory, standing right outside their house with his sword and shield ready.

They hadn’t wasted any time on theatrics, jumping right into fighting. The battle had taken so long, just the two of them versus one, it had taken them all the way down to the edges of L’manberg’s crater, right up into the ruined room that Wilbur had carved out of the hillside. Tommy can’t see the button; it had been long destroyed, gone with the first explosion.

He doesn’t need to see it to know what it meant.

Dream coughs, and Tommy is brought back to reality, staring down his foe. His broken, battered enemy, and as he watches the rainwater mix upon Dream’s bloodied face, he thinks.

Did Tommy do it...? Did he finally win?

If he did, why did he feel so empty?

“You won,” Dream rasps, chuckling beneath him, and Tommy frowns, his eyes narrowing. “Good job.”

“Tommy?” Tubbo asks, and Tommy turns his head to the side, seeing Tubbo standing near him. He’s holding his discs that he’d been after for so long; Cat and Mellohi, right within reach. They were _his_ again. They meant so much to him. 

...Right?

“You did it,” Dream growls. “Shouldn’t you be taunting me right now, or something?”

“You’re okay, Tubbo?” Tommy checks, inspecting his friend but not moving from his stance above Dream. Tubbo had taken a beating too, a nasty slice on his arm that was still sluggishly bleeding. Tommy himself wasn’t much better; he can feel the cut on his face still dripping blood, right on his cheek. It would make a cool scar, at least.

“I’m okay,” his best friend whispers, clutching the discs tighter.

“Can I have the discs?” Tommy asks quietly, his open hand outstretched, and Tubbo hesitates for a millisecond before placing them in his hand carefully. His grip tightens on them, and he looks down at them. His discs. They were right here, in his grasp.

Tommy stares at them. He did everything for these, didn’t he? Two bloodstained discs, in more ways than just the splatters of red on the plastic. And in the end, they were just that. They were just discs.

Tommy turns and tosses them down at Dream, and they land next to his cracked mask on the ground. He can hear Tubbo gasp behind him, but Dream and Tommy just stare at the discs numbly before Dream looks back up, face quizzical.

“You can have them,” Tommy says, pulling his sword back from above Dream and sending it into his inventory with a flash of blue light. “I don’t want them anymore.”

Dream doesn’t stand up; in fact, he looks rather dumbfounded. “...What?” he asks, beginning to chuckle.

“The discs never meant anything, did they?” Tommy asks, crossing his arms and staring down at him. “I thought they did, but they didn’t. It was the memories those discs had that meant everything to me. Not the discs themselves.”

“No, that’s- you can’t say that,” Dream snarls, and he stands up quickly, towering over Tommy, but Tommy only stares up at him. He’s not afraid of him anymore. “You would do anything for them.”

“Not anymore,” Tommy says, and he’s calm. For the first time in so, so long, he feels _peaceful._ “I’m not going to play your game anymore, Dream. It’s over. You lost.” 

“You got what you were after at the cost of everything and _everyone_ around you!” Dream shouts, thrusting a finger forward into Tommy’s chest. “You destroyed so much for them, and just like that, you’re gonna give them up? You lost everything for _nothing!”_

“Well, it must have been for something, right?” Tommy shrugs. “Without them, we can finally start over. Nothing’s holding me back. You can’t hurt me anymore. You don’t have any power over me.”

“No, you’re not- you’re not _allowed_ to do that!” Dream shouts, spittle flying from his mouth, and Tommy takes a step back, saluting his enemy one last time. 

“Goodbye, Dream.”

_TommyInnit left the game._


End file.
